


CharBee Reunion

by supermaket_flowers



Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [1]
Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bee looks almost completely different thats what charli didnt recognize him, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also the arcee/bumblbee is minor for this fic, gonna be a decently long fic, hopefully, its okay but not great, set 30-ish years after the end of the movie, why is there no tag for the BumbleBee movie???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Twenty years after BumbleBee left Charli that day, a certain yellow and black Camaro turns up in her mechanics shop. Reunions and conversations follow.(I suck at summaries, it’s a platonic CharBee reunion fic with extras)
Relationships: Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Charlie Watson/Original Female Character
Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065032
Kudos: 5





	CharBee Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Has been an idea for a while (since I first saw the movie)

After ‘Bee left that day, Charli ‘bogged down’ and put all her effort into her love of mechanics and managed to get a degree in it. As time went on, her life got busy and she started to think of ‘Bee less and less. Getting her degree, working in various mechanics shops and garages until she was fired for being a woman, and more took up a lot of her time for what ticked up soon to four years.

Some days, mostly the slow ones when there weren’t as many customers, Charli would think of Bumblebee and if he had been able to find any more of his kind, and sometimes she wondered if he remembered her but then she would remember just how long that data file had said ‘Bee had been active for (thousands of years) so the time he had spent with her had probably been like a few seconds to him.

Slowly but surely ten years rolled onp past, then it passed twenty but it didn’t quite get to thirty. Charli had married (but not to whom her mother had wanted her to), finished working at someone else’s garage and opened her own mechanics garage.

Years ago, she had accepted that she was almost certainly never going to see Bumblebee again. Or was she?

One day, while she was working late on a customer’s car, another car slid quietly into the garage, a yellow and black fifth-generation Camaro.

A loud clanging sound drew Charli’s attention away from her work.

“Oi Manny, didn’t I tell you not to do that?! I can’t pay for another door!” Charli yelled as she extracted herself from underneath the car.

Only, when she had checked the garage, her junior apprentice Manny, was nowhere to be found, instead there was a black and yellow _robot_ standing in the space.

” _No_ way!”


End file.
